


The Claiborne Chronicles

by RiseOfEden



Category: Original Work, Red Dead Online, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Outlaws, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempts, cowgirls, death of a child, graphic depiction of violence, psychotic episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseOfEden/pseuds/RiseOfEden
Summary: This is going to be a collection of stories written about my red dead online character: Regina Claiborne. Please enjoy her *unique* adventures with me!
Relationships: GxG - Relationship, OC X OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Shitty Background Information

Regina Claiborne was born on August 27th, 1879 in one of the last remaining pieces of the Wild West: a small town known as Tumbleweed with only 68 inhabitants at the time of her birth. 

Her mother was a 19 year old seamstress by the name of Georgia Pines. Georgia, weakened by the strain of 17 hours of labor, died before she could hold young Regina. 

Regina’s father, and now only surviving parent, was a drunkard known for gambling away the few coins gained from his poor excuses for hunting named Felix Claiborne. He was 23 and, once handed the swaddled infant, reportedly said “Keep the damn thing. I don’ want it.” before returning the child to the stunned midwife and walking out. Felix died 3 weeks later after being bitten by a rattlesnake while tracking a pronghorn he had seen 2 days before. 

Already the girl, named Regina by the midwife who would later leave her on the steps of the town church, was cursed. Having lost both parents and left with nothing but the mercy of the few kind strangers in Tumbleweed. 

So, it shouldn’t be a surprise that she began to turn to petty theft at the age of 5. After all, what more could a tiny girl of possible Irish heritage hope for? Especially in the Heartlands of an untamed America. 

So, Regina Claiborne would steal anything her filthy hands could reach; whether that be food, a jug of water (or whiskey!), valuables, or even just random junk that she could pass off as untold riches. By the time she was 16 Regina was stealing weapons now in hopes of selling them, or keeping them for herself. After all,by that time Tumbleweed had become a dangerous town. Especially for a teenager on the cusp of womanhood. So, she needed to defend herself. 

However, on the night of her 18th birthday Regina Claiborne was cornered in the alley between the saloon and local boarding house by the sheriff. 

“Hey there darlin’...” the sheriff had cooed while grabbing ahold of Regina’s right wrist. The man had smelled so strongly of the cheap booze the saloon offered that she nearly gagged. Not to mention the underlying scent of chewing tobacco and rotting teeth…

Before the town’s sheriff could so much as draw another breath Regina had whipped out her Cattleman revolver from its holster and shot the sheriff dead. 

Almost instantly anyone sober enough to care was rushing into the alley at the sound of the gunshot; either drawn in by curiosity, or by the will to do some good that night. Regardless, what the onlookers saw was a shaking girl dressed in men’s trousers and a filthy over shirt splattered with fresh blood. And, lying on the ground in front of her, in a spreading pool of crimson, their beloved sheriff. 

As the first brave soul took a step forward; preparing themselves to snag the murderer and bragging rights, Regina took one look at the man and said only “I had to.” before taking off in a dead sprint.

And, thanks to that one foolish action, (or was it necessary?) Regina Claiborne’s life as both a wanted woman, and an outlaw began.


	2. Lost In The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shooting the Tumbleweed sheriff, known only as Byron, 16 year old Regina Claiborne is forced to flee into the desert of New Austin. With only her loyal Kladruber, Zeus, and the clothes on her back.

_ I probably shouldn’t have done that…  _ thought a 16 year-old Regina after she had pulled Zeus, the 5 year old Kladruber she loved more than life itself at this point, to a bumpy stop and forced herself to think over what she had just done. 

_ I shot the sheriff. I  _ _ shot _ _ the fucking sheriff, and ran. And everyone knew it was me. After all, there ain’t no one in that fuckin’ town who has red hair. Now everyone knows that fuckin’ street urchin killed the damn sheriff and took off like a coward.  _ She groaned aloud; ignoring the way Zeus would roll an eye back to regard his usually calm rider in mild concern. But, then again, Regina didn’t have a choice. It was either defend herself, or let that dirty creep feel her up. And she was still a fuckin’ kid! So, it’s the damn sheriff's fault for him gettin’ shot! 

Yes, 16 years might seem like a stretch on the whole ‘Imma kid’ thing, but Regina truly believed that she wasn’t a grownup until her 18th birthday. 

But damn, Regina wished she had at least packed some fuckin’ food, and filled up the canteen she’d swiped from those visitin’ soldiers a few days back… A map would’ve been nice too, because Regina knew fuck all about the desert. (Yes, laugh. The girl from the West can’t find her way in the desert she grew up in…) “But that ain’t my fault!” Regina exclaimed to Zeus as she scratched behind the stallion’s ears. “I ain’t been more than 20 feet outside that dust bowl, and even then I was scared of goin’ farther. And it ain’t like I was prepared to run outta there so quickly! I didn’t jus’ wake up and decide to shoot Byron.” She glanced down at Zeus; almost expecting her four-legged companion to agree.

But, Zeus only snorted; then the Kladruber was shaking his mighty head and causing the long hair of his mane to smack Regina’s face more than once, and pawed impatiently at the sandy earth. Clearly, he wanted to keep moving, but Regina wouldn’t let him. She only had a few precious sips worth of water in the canteen, and that was to be shared between her and an almost 1300 pound horse.

Basically, the pair was doomed if Regina didn’t manage to come up with (at the very least) some food, and more water. Or the weather would be their doom, because everyone knows that the desert heat may be stifling, but only it’s residents knew that, after the sun sets, the cold was the true killer. And Regina was in no way dressed for such weather in her grimy overshirt, jeans with poorly patched holes, and a pair of boots so old that the material was damn near worn away.

It was almost needless to say that Regina Claiborne was screwed, but she was used to that. 

“If I ain’t dead yet, then I ain’t dyin’ tonight.” Regina mumbled before lightly digging her heels into Zeus’ muscular flanks; urging the powerful stallion toward the dusty unknowns of the New Austin desert. 

** ————- **

In the span of 48 hours Regina Claiborne somehow managed to keep herself, and her four-legged companion alive with only water. Oh, and Regina learned that you could crush up insects into a kind of pulp; though she would NOT recommend it. Unless you’re starving, that is. Then eat up!

But, besides that, the girl still had yet to stumble upon any form of civilization besides the occasional wagon. But the drivers of said wagon would usually regard the filthy teenager in a disgust before leaving Regina coughing from the dust kicked up by the hooves of draft horses. 

“People in the West are assholes.” Regina groaned after yet another wagon, this one carrying a family, passed by her. “Honestly, ain’t nobody here knows their manners.” She grumbled. (Whoa there, Regina. You don’t either-) But Zeus wouldn’t even snort in response as the Kladruber plodded forward; going in the direction the wagon had come from. 

Regina frowned and rubbed Zeus’ neck, knowing that her friend was thirsty; after all Regina was too. But, she had given Zeus most of the water in the canteen, and she had only one sips worth. And that would not be enough for the brute of a horse.

While Regina was lost in her mind, worrying about just how she was going to get out of this mess, Zeus would kick up a resting rattlesnake; causing the ropy creature to hiss and rattle the tail.

Promptly, the exhausted stallion would rear up; eyes wide and shrieking from surprise, fear, and everything in between. With Zeus rearing Regina, who hadn’t been paying attention, would be bucked off his back and flung out and over the small drop next to the road. 

With a cry of shock and pain the girl’s face would drag against the rock; causing a jagged cut to run down from her forehead, to the center of her right cheek. This cut would later become the scar that most would associate Regina Claiborne with, and be the key identifier when arrested at the age of 19. 

Blood running down her face from the cut on her face, and a screaming stallion behind her, Regina Claiborne would sit up and wonder just what the hell she had done in some past life to deserve all this. 

Life was complete _bullshit._


	3. Dirty Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to rob a man who is significantly taller than her-

The year was 1896, and 19-year-old Regina Claiborne was not doing well whatsoever. She had left the wretched Etta Doyle’s gang only a year before, and well...Regina hadn’t stopped her nearly senseless killing of lawmen since the evening she screamed in that scarred whore’s face and fled on the back of good ole Zeus. Now she couldn’t even return to the state of New Austin; her dusty home despite the chilling memories that lurked in its once tranquil deserts. 

Worst of all, apart from the seemingly insatiable bloodlust, the woman was also struggling money-wise. No sensible businessman was looking for a scarred, emaciated looking 19-year-old for hired help. Especially if the person in question was a woman! So, that left the young Regina Claiborne with only a handful of options (career-wise, of course) She could turn to prostitution. Which was, in general, an absurd idea that should only be considered if the woman in question was truly desperate. Something Regina Claiborne refused to admit despite the fact that, as of the night of September 4th, 1896, she couldn’t even afford a wedge of moldy cheese from a guilty salesman. 

So, with the desire for vengeance brewing in her gut, and hunger growling alongside it, the small woman would make her way through the logging town of Strawberry. A low growl of frustration leaving her as one boot would slide in the mud of the streets. “I hate the fuckin’ mud…” the woman snarled as she kicked off a clump of the tar-black mud. “So fuckin’ annoying…” she added beneath her breath as the door to the saloon opened. 

Regina looked up as a tall, rather handsome man stumbled out. A grin on his face as he would offer a wave to presumably an individual still in the bar. “I’ll see y’all later on!” The man laughed; his voice booming in the quiet streets of Strawberry. 

“See you later, Wesley!” An almost inaudible voice shouted from inside the bar. “Take care of yourself, ya hear?” 

The man who must be Wesley would only chuckle before trotting down the wooden steps of the saloon’s wraparound porch. All while Regina Claiborne got the smart idea that, hey! Let’s rob the giant man who could literally crush her over his knee. He MUST have some cash on him…

And so, Regina Claiborne would follow the taller man; taking care to not step into too many mud puddles for fear of that dreaded _ squelch _ of her boot inside said puddle. Waiting until he paused towards the left side of the street, rummaging in one of his front pockets for what Regina assumed to be a carton of cigarettes. Giving her the perfect opportunity to slink behind the man, dip her nimble fingers into his back pocket, and retrieve a small bundle of paper money. 

But, it didn’t go unnoticed. Almost immediately after Regina had slid the money from the pocket a large hand suddenly seized her much smaller wrist. And, when Regina looked up, she would meet the blazing eyes of the man named Wesley. 

“Give it to me girl.” was all the man said before letting out a sudden grunt of pain. And why? Because Regina had darted forward and dug her teeth into the hand Wesley used to hold her still. The man breaking his grip briefly out of instinct. 

Regina took her chance. Spinning around clumsily in the mud, she would take off towards one of the few alleyways the town had. Trying to run as fast as she could while gripping the bundle in one hand tightly, and heart pounding as she heard the thudding sound of what would be Wesley thundering after her; his face a red mask of fury. 

But, Regina looked like she was going to make it! The end of the alley was in sight and her heart gave a premature rush of joy before a hand gripped the collar of her filthy shirt, flung her back and against a wall, and the same hand that she had bitten closed around her skinny neck. 

Immediately Regina would try to fight back; squirming and kicking out as Wesley forced as much strength as possible into the choke hold while keeping Regina firmly pinned to the wall. The woman’s green eyes wide in panic as she felt her limited energy begin to flee, and her lungs started to nearly scream for air. The desperation that followed bringing more panic as Regina weakly thrashed in Wesley’s hold a few more times. Causing more of her precious energy to flee, and soon leaving the woman with the ability to give a pathetic push at Wesley’s arm once. 

_ Oh, god. She was going to die…It was obvious. The man might not have wanted to before, but...but now...the rage in his gaze was unmistakable. _

She was going to die, starving in an alley with a bundle of money clutched in one stiff hand. 

The realization brought sharp, burning tears to Regina’s eyes that soon spilled over, and trickled down her dirty face. The pain, and terror finally bringing the woman to tears But, just as soon as the tears started? Regina saw Wesley’s once murderous gaze soften a bit. Felt the grip around her throat relax as she was soon dropped to the muddy earth. Loud, hungry gasps escaped her as she took greedy gulps of air; not caring anymore for running. All she wanted to do was breathe for god’s sake. 

“Come with me…” was all Wesley would say before suddenly Regina was pulled to her feet by the massive man. “You’re a fighter. I could use you.” He would add as he noticed Regina’s wary gaze. 

“F-Fer what…?” Regina asked tentatively, looking to Wesley with distrust for good reason! The man had literally been choking her moments later. Well, she had started it, by Regina didn’t want to dwell on the matter. “I ain’t much of a fist fighter if that’s what yer thinkin’...” she added. 

“Let’s just say I have a home for someone like yourself. Someone who needs a second chance. It may not be the best second chance I might add, but it’s something.” Wesley grunted as he looked to Regina. “So, what do you say? You look half-dead, and you won’t last another day out here.”

“Regina Claiborne scowled as she brushed off thick clumps of mud from her pants. Giving Wesley a glare that did little justice before she muttered “What choice do I have. Say, what’s yer name?” 

“Wesley Mikelson. And you don’t have a choice, missy. Welcome to The Fallen Mercenaries.”

_ What a cocky sounding name... _

But, Regina would not speak out loud. For she knew that she had just been given a second chance at life and all because she’d decided to rob the tall blonde with sharp blue eyes, and a smug smirk on his face. And she would dedicate most of her life to this man, and his gang. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is always shitty, I’m so sorry, but just know it’ll pick up!


End file.
